LindsayLover11 as "Joey" (Return to the Island)
17:49 LindsayLover11 1876fe58@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.118.254.88 has joined #daring 17:49 <@TDIFan13> Hi. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 17:49 Ok :) 17:49 LindsayLover11, Joey 17:49 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 17:49 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:49 Nope 17:49 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 17:50 Maybe, depends on who, probably 17:50 <@TDIFan13> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 17:50 Joey is a singer and a musician, he can sometimes be annoying in a Zoey kind of way. He is definately a hero though 17:51 <@TDIFan13> Super. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Ezekiel. Please begin. 17:51 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Ezekiel13 17:51 Hey, eh! 17:51 Hi, Sooooo do you have any friends here? 17:51 Me? 17:51 Oh, yeah, man! 17:51 Tons'a friends... 17:52 Really? 17:52 Let's see... uhhh, I think Heather likes me. 17:52 And Gwen, she's really nice, eh? 17:52 Do ya wanna be friends? If thats ok with you I mean 17:52 Oh yeah, I dunno if she likes me though 17:52 I love this island 17:53 I've always wanted to be on a show like this 17:53 Why do ya always get eliminated first? 17:53 Am I talking to much? I can stop talking? 17:53 Uhhh... 17:53 :| 17:53 I'm just really excited 17:53 * Ezekiel13 scratches head. 17:54 Do you like to sing? 17:54 I do? 17:54 I'm really excited 17:54 Did I say that 17:54 Okay, shut UP! :@ 17:54 Sorry, I don't want to be mean, eh? 17:54 But they say I'M annoying! 17:54 So do you wanna be friends? 17:54 You won't last a day on this show, ya knob! 17:54 * Ezekiel13 walks off. 17:54 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. 17:54 Woah! I just want to be friends 17:54 Ok thanks!!! 17:54 <@TDIFan13> One question before you go. 17:55 Ok 17:55 <@TDIFan13> Would you be willing to change the gender of your character if we're low on females? 17:55 <@TDIFan13> If not, that's fine. 17:55 Uhhh, Sure if you need me to 17:55 Name? 17:55 <@TDIFan13> Oh, we can figure that out later if you make it in. 17:55 <@TDIFan13> Anyway, thanks for auditioning! Seeya! 17:56 Ok thanks for the chance! 17:56 LindsayLover11 1876fe58@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.118.254.88 has left #daring [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions